


When Galaxies Collide

by PuckPuck



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Ishida | Kiyondo and Ishimaru Kiyotaka Are brothers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Takaaki is an ass in this one, Warnings May Change, Whump, hurt oowada mondo, i just gotta see where this goes, ishida is just a bit older, ishimondo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuckPuck/pseuds/PuckPuck
Summary: After a major biking accident, Mondo finds himself stuck in the hospital for a while and he is absolutely not having it! And to make matters worse, he has to share a room with some stranger with creepy eyes that freaks him the hell out. He wants nothing to do with him...but what he doesn’t know is that this odd boy might just have a major impact on his life. In what way? Who knows...
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 15
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys and welcome to my first ever multi-chapter fan fiction! Ive had this idea for a while and I’m hyped to finally be writing it! I don’t really have any sort of schedule yet but for the future keep an eye out between Fridays and Sundays haha.  
> Anyways enjoy!

Mondo has had plenty of times where he’s fucked up, whether it be he messed with the wrong guy or was just being a bit too reckless on nights spent out with his gang.

In those cases, he’s always either had Daiya to back him up or bail him out of prison if need be. Or if he were to get injured it was always easily treatable and he could do it by himself back at home. Needless to say, the consequences were never severe enough to truly teach him a lesson.

And now, he’s gone and fucked up once again.

 _Big time_.

And here he is now, in the back of an ambulance with his eyes screwed shut because holy shit does his entire body hurt like hell. He had already seen his left leg, saw the blood and the skin rubbed right off and could make out a slight whiteness that looked like it might’ve been his _bone_ and oh god he does _not_ need that image in his head right now.

His right leg also felt a bit...odd? He couldn’t really feel it right now except that it felt kinda warm in a weird way. After seeing his left leg he didn’t really want to see whatever else happened to him so he couldn’t really say for sure what was wrong with the rest of him. He figured it was probably better that way.

Honestly he was shocked he was even still conscious at the moment. He saw Daiya lose consciousness on impact and even though he himself had gone down in a similar manner, he was still awake. 

Oh god _Daiya_.

Daiya had been the one to take the brunt of the impact. The one who had actually gotten hit by that damn truck while simultaneously taking out Mondo with him. 

Why had he done that for him? He would’ve been better off just letting the truck hit Mondo instead…

This was all his fault. 

Oh god it was all his fucking _fault_ and Daiya’s gonna fucking _die_ and-

His thoughts suddenly became fuzzy and he vaguely registered one of the EMTs above him mention something about a sedative before everything was overtaken by static and his world went completely dark.

When he opened his eyes the first thing he did was shut them again almost immediately. Everything was so fucking bright and it hurt his head. 

After waiting a few seconds for the sharp pain in his head to subside, he opened his eyes again, but this time he did it slowly, adjusting to the light better and not giving himself another fucking headache.

The ceiling was white, so were the walls and it smelled like fucking anticeptants and rubbing alcohol. 

Alright. He was in the fucking hospital.

He looked down and saw his right leg held up in a cast while his left was under the thin sheet of the hospital bed. But considering he couldn’t directly feel the sheet on his leg, he assumed it was probably wrapped up in a bandage or something.

An image of his mangled leg flashed in his mind and he grimaced, quickly forcing the disgusting thought out of his head. 

He noticed his right arm was in a sling and his left was relatively untouched, the only noticeable thing being an IV tube sticking out of his forearm. He thought he could also feel some bandages on his chest but he wasn’t completely sure; a 

hospital gown was blocking his view. 

Overall, he felt like shit but hey, at least he was alive.

But Daiya…

Suddenly that thought didn’t comfort him anymore. 

How was Daiya? Where was he? Was he alive? He better fucking be!

These thoughts continued to plague his mind, and he hadn’t even noticed the young woman that had entered the cubicle and stood beside his bed.

“Ahem”

A light, monotone voice cut through his raging thoughts like a knife. He glanced up at the woman. She had long lavender hair that fell past her waist. Her eyes, a similar color, held a cold, hard gaze with Mondo as she spoke once more.

“I see you’ve woken up, Oowada. I’m Dr. Kirigiri”

Her stare continued to bore into his, it was honestly pretty fucking terrifying.

“As you can see you’re seriously hurt, you’re lucky you managed to get away with only just these injuries. It could’ve been a lot worse for you.”

Her voice was like ice, and each word she spoke cut deeper and deeper. _Lucky_? What a joke. If he really was lucky, then he and Daiya wouldn’t have gotten fucking hurt in the first place.

He inhaled sharply at that.

“D-Daiya. My bro. How is he?” 

He thought he saw Kirigiri’s eyes soften a bit but it must’ve been his eyes playing tricks on him or something because almost as soon as he noticed it, they were back to their cold, hard selves. She let out a sigh.

“He’s alive. For now at least. The condition he’s in is critical but, I assure you we are doing our very best to keep him stable” 

Mondo let out a tight exhale at that, tears threatening to prick his eyes, but he immediately forced them down. He absolutely was _not_ going to cry like, like some fucking _baby_. 

Nope not him, he was a man and men don’t cry.

But the news of his brother still hurt nonetheless. He supposed he was thankful that he was still alive, but he'd be even more relieved if his bro wasn’t in critical condition. He may be alive now but in a day, a night, an _hour_ , he could be gone. 

“Can I see ‘im?” 

He asked, glancing back once more at the stern doctor. 

“Sorry but at this moment in time no. He’s off limits in the ICU and you are in no condition to be out of bed”

The tone in her voice was almost apologetic. 

_Almost_. 

He refused to believe at this point that she was even capable of expressing any emotion at all.

He was angry. Angry at Kirigiri for separating him from his brother. Angry at that damn truck driver for fucking hitting his bro. Angry at his brother for getting himself almost fucking killed. Angry at himself for not being able to prevent it. But his brooding was cut short as Dr. Kirigri interrupted his thoughts once more.

“Speaking of which, you will not be able to leave this place either for at least two months. You need time to rest and heal, Oowada”

He grumbled at that. Sitting still was never something he was all that good at. And being trapped in a fucking hospital bed for two months sounded like literal hell. 

“Are you for fucking real?” He whined. “What the fuck’s even wrong with me anyway? I feel like shit…”

He groaned and that damn woman had the nerve to snicker.

“Well let’s see here, your left leg suffered a serious avulsion while your right was broken in both the shin and knee. Your right arm is also broken and you have 4 broken ribs. The list goes on but those are probably the most severe.”

“Well shit…” 

Mondo was shocked to say they least, he knew he felt shitty but damn that’s a lot of damage. He must’ve been on some heavy ass painkillers because his injuries sounded much worse than how he currently felt.

“Yep so we’d be expecting at least a minimum of two months worth of healing and physical therapy before you’re well enough to leave”

Ok so that actually made a lot of sense. But still, he didn’t have to like it!

“You will be moved into your new room later today, for now, get some rest.”

And without another word, Dr. Stone Face had turned and exited the room.

Now, left alone with his thoughts once more, he began to think about what the hell he was going to do now that he was stuck here. Did he have his phone on him at least?

He looked at the silver tray attached to his bed and saw that his phone was indeed there. He grabbed it with his good arm and leg out a frustrated sigh when he saw the entire screen was fucking busted. A huge web of cracks and lines decorating the black screen. He tried turning his phone on and sure enough it didn’t respond.

Looks like he’s gonna need to get a new one once he’s out of here.

With another sigh that was more tired this time than anything, he plopped his phone back onto the tray and closed his eyes. Almost as soon as his eyes shut, he was sound asleep.

He woke up to the sound of something rolling and he opened his eyes only to found his surroundings moving.

Oh, he was being moved to his new room.

He looked up and saw the nurse pushing his bed was a young man with light brown hair and big, green eyes. His name tag read “Naegi”.

“Here we are!”

He said way too enthusiastically as he stopped the bed in front of a door. 

He knocked on the door quickly before opening it and at first that had confused Mondo. Why the hell did he need to knock when he wasn’t even in his damn room yet? And then almost as soon as he asked himself that question his mind supplied an answer.

There must already be someone else being kept in that room.

Fuck. 

It was bad enough that he was going to be spending the next two months holed up in this stuffy place, but now he’s gonna have to share the fucking room with some random ass stranger!? No. Absolutely not. He is _not_ going to be fucking doing this.

But before he could protest he was already being wheeled into the fucking room.

God dammit all…

Once they were fully in, his bed was pushed into the spot closest to the door. A tv was mounted on the wall across from him but it was shut off. To the right of him was another bed, this one held a boy that looked to be about the same age as Mondo. He had short, black spiky hair which sharply contrasted with his pallid skin. Several tubes were stuck into his left arm and one tucked under his hospital gown on his chest.  
His face was currently buried in a book. Something about...politics according to the cover.

“Ishimaru, you’re new roommate has arrived”

The petite nurse addressed the boy, causing him to draw his focus away from his book, and onto the nurse. Mondo had to stifle a gasp, his eyes were, for a lack of a better word, intense. A vibrant blood red that seemed to almost glow in the dim lighting of his side of the room. They were honestly kind of unnerving, intimidating almost, but of course he’d never admit that. 

And those daunting eyes had made their way over to Mondo’s lavender ones.

The boy then gave a large, overly forced smile and boomed,

“Oh! Hello and welcome to your new room! Let’s support each other on our road to recovery!”

Mondo let out a long, drained sigh.

Fuck my life.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Mondo settles into his new room, he learns a little more about Ishimaru, and Ishimaru learns a little more about him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So with the psats happening this week at my school I managed to get a little extra free time than normal so surprise haha this chapter is out earlier than I expected. This chapter is also a bit longer than the last so expect chapters that are more of this length on the future. Ok that’s all for now, enjoy the chapter!

After the nurse had finished hooking everything up, he told the two boys that dinner would be in a few hours and politely made his way out of the room. Saying the atmosphere in the room was tense would be an understatement; no words could possibly describe how awkward it was in the room once Naegi had left.

The new boy, unsure of what exactly he should do, glanced constantly between the contents of his book and Mondo. Meanwhile Mondo simply fiddled with his fingers the best he could with the sling since his phone was now officially out of commission. He could feel the other teen’s eyes on him though and it was beginning to get a bit annoying.

He let out an annoyed huff,

“Hey, uh, Ishi….Ishishi? Ishimu? Whatever the hell yer name is, there somethn’ ya wanna say or what?”

He spat out a bit harsher than intended.

The noirette, slightly taken aback, gulped before responding,

“My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru. I believe you haven’t introduced yourself yet...what happened to you? It looks pretty bad…”

Ishimaru, he now knew his name to be, seemed to cringe a bit at that. Did he really look that bad?

“The name’s Mondo Oowada, nice to fuckn’ meet ya. As for my injuries? Biking accident”

“Biking accident? How did you manage to fall that badly on a bicycle?”

Is this kid for real? How did he not make the connection? He decided not to ponder it anymore just to save from giving himself a damn migraine.

“No ya idiot! A _motorcycle_. I got into a _motorcycle_ accident.”

This seemed to get more of a reaction out of Kiyotaka, his eyes going wide for a brief moment before settling into a scowl. He then proceeded to speak in a low, dark voice.

“Oh I see, how silly of me for making such a careless mistake. Now that you say it, it is obvious a delinquent like you would get yourself into such a reckless calamity. Your ridiculous hair totally gives it away!”

Now it was Mondo’s turn to be taken aback. Who the fuck does this kid think he is!? First insulting his hobby, then insulting his _hair_?? This kid’s a total prick!

Letting out a furious roar, Mondo replied,

“Delinquent? Who the fuck are ya calln’ a delinquent!? A nerdy little bookworm like you ain’t know nothin’ about what I do! The hell are ya even here for anyway? Ya look healthy to me...”

Mondo was seething at this point but a part of him was genuinely curious. The kid really did seem to look fine despite the tubes scattered about. He did look pretty pale, but that could’ve just been his natural skin tone right?

“I, erm, have a heart condition. I just got out of surgery two days ago...it won’t cure it but it will lessen the risks of the condition...at least it’s supposed to anyway”

He muttered something under his breath about a waste of money or something, all the spunk from before now gone.

Oh. That was not the response that Mondo was expecting. A heart condition? What kind of heart condition? Would he be ok? Will he- Mondo cut off his train of thought. Why the fuck should he care? He doesn’t know Ishimaru. So what if he had some mysterious heart condition? He had no reason to care.

But despite himself he found his voice had a mind of its own,

“Oh. What kind of-“

His sentence was cut short as that Naegi nurse from before had entered the room rolling in a silver cart with two trays of food on it. He distributed the food to both the teens, Ishimaru thanking him politely with a huge grin that looked way too comfortable. And with that the nurse had made his leave once more.

The food was nothing special, they both seemed to have gotten the same thing: chicken noodle soup and some applesauce, with apple juice to drink. Weird combination but alright, food’s food so it’ll have to do.

They both ate their fill in silence, the previous tension in the room having now grown even heavier than before if that was even humanly possible. Mondo did not like this Ishimaru kid at all. After they finished eating, Ishimaru looked like he wanted to say something, but restrained himself, choosing to go back to reading his book instead.

Letting out a long, overly obnoxious sigh, Mondo reached for the tv remote sitting on the small table beside his bed and started surfing through channels, finally stopping at an action movie where these kids were fighting one another to death. Then there was this weird black and white bear looking thing and he seemed to have all the kids in some sort of courtroom now. Huh. What a strange movie…

After a while, Ishimaru let out an annoyed groan from his side of the room, closing his book and placing it on his lap. He looked over to Mondo,

“Would you mind turning that down please? I've tolerated it for this long and it’s finally gotten so distracting that I can’t even read my own book!” 

Ishimaru was fuming and Mondo took a moment to glance down at the book in his lap. It wasn’t the politics book anymore, no that one was finished now, sitting in a stack of books on Ishimaru’s night stand. The book he had now was some sort of medical book. From politics to medicine….this boy was one hell of an enigma that’s for damn sure.

“No i'm not gonna turn down the damn tv! It’s my first night here cut me some slack will ya?”

He rolled his eyes at the stuffy teen before returning his attention to the tv screen.

He heard Ishimaru let out another tired sigh before he set his book down and curled up on his side facing away from Mondo. That almost made Mondo feel a bit bad for him. But no, he didn’t feel bad, the kid deserved it anyway. At least he’s pretty sure he did.

The movie finally came to an end and by this point Mondo was barely holding onto consciousness. He shut the tv off and turned off the lamp on his night stand. It seems like Ishimaru had already turned his off previously because the room was now pitch black, almost completely quiet save for his and Ishimaru's heart monsters letting out soft beeps, the latter’s beeping a bit more erratic. 

As Mondo closed his eyes, he heard a shifting in the sheets behind him and then a surprisingly soft voice spoke out,

“Mondo?”

“Wha?”

“...nevermind”

Mondo was too tired to process what he had just said let alone formulate a response. And within moments, he was sound asleep.

When he woke up the next morning, Ishimaru was already awake, chatting idly with Naegi as he changed out his IV drip. For only getting here two...well now three days ago, Ishimaru seems oddly chummy with the nurse. He noticed this yesterday but his pride kept him from asking. Today was a new day though, and now he was just more curious than anything else.

Breakfast was on his table, pancakes and strawberries with orange juice. It’s better than last night’s dinner that’s for sure.

As soon as the petite nurse was out of the room, Mondo allowed himself to ask about his earlier observations.

“Hey, Ishimaru? You seem oddly familiar with that nurse, have you been here before?”

Ishimaru seemed to almost perk up a little at that.

“Oh yes I have been in and out of this hospital since I was small, I’m allergic to the medication that would normally be prescribed so every few months I come back here to receive magnesium through the IV.”

Huh, ok so that explains why he and the nurse are so friendly.

“So are ya home schooled or somethin’?”

He seemed to shrink down a little before responding,

“No, I’m enrolled at Kaiseidan, but while I’m at the hospital they mail the lessons to me and I do my work here.” 

Kaiseidan….why does that sound familiar…

“Oh! Holy shit that’s that super smart school ain’t it? Wow that’s actually pretty cool, but not surprisin’ considering how nerdy ya are.”

Ishimaru pouted at him. Mondo let out a chuckle.

“That’s the high school that Daiya went to.”

He blurted it out before he could stop himself.

“Daiya? Who’s that?”

Ishimaru’s big, beady red eyes were staring at him, filled with curiosity. Damn, those eyes still freaked him out. They were kinda hard to get used to.

“Daiya’s my big bro.”

His voice began to get a bit shaky, this kid had made him forget all about his brother until now! He could be dead now for all Mondo knew and he’d have absolutely no idea. He could feel himself begin to panic as his breaths became shorter and he vaguely heard Ishimaru’s sheets shift from the other end of the room.

“H-hey! Mondo, hey! What’s wrong?”

Ishimaru called out, his voice full of concern.

“Daiya, my bro he, he got hurt along with me. Fucked up his head real bad n’ I don’t...I don’t know if he’s even still alive n’ oh my god he could be _dead_!”

His panicked voice picked up volume until he was almost yelling. 

“H-hey Mondo calm down, p-please I’m sure your brother will be fine. Helmets are meant to protect people from things like this, if he was hit in the head I’m sure he’ll be alright then. A-and if he had passed I’m sure Dr. Kirigiri would have told you as soon as possible.”

Ishimaru’s attempt at being reassuring backfired miserably as Mondo let out a strangled cry.

“That’s just the thing, me n’ my bro, we don’ _wear_ helmets! It’s not fuckin’ cool!”

Ishimaru was shocked, his morals quickly taking over and he began yelling too,

“Mondo Oowada! How absolutely careless and irresponsible of you to be going around not wearing helmets! Not only is that against the law, but it puts your life at such a great risk! Thank god you didn’t hit your head otherwise you’d have been a dead man I bet! And your brother should take this as a lesson too! How cowardly of you to break the law just to look _cool_! It’s beyond idiotic!”

Uh oh. Danmit Ishimaru that was not the right thing to do! He mentally cursed himself as Mondo’s expression morphed from one of anguish to pure rage. He really had made him mad now…

Mondo was _livid_. How dare he insult him and his bro like that! They were not idiots! And they were absolutely _not_ fucking cowards! 

“ _Coward_!? Who are ya callin’ a coward you fucking son of a bitch!!” 

He roared and Ishimaru shrunk back in on himself. 

“Oh you wanna go huh? Ya think yer stronger than me huh is that it!?”

And with his cursed sense of pride Kiyotaka blurted out,

“Well I wouldn’t stoop down as low as to ride without a helmet! In that case, then yes! I am stronger!”

Mondo did not like that response one bit.

“Fine then how about this, we have an endurance competition. Longest one to last without their IV wins. Then we can see who the strongest truly is!”

That...sounded like a really bad idea.

“Hey, erm, are you sure that’s safe? I don’t think-“

“What? Is wittle baby Ishimawu scared?”

Ishimaru's scarlet eyes went wide, 

“I-wha- no I’m not scared!”

Mondo smirked at him, a mischievous glint in his lavender eyes,

“Good, then we take the IV’s out on the count of three. One. Two….Three!”

And with that both boys tugged out their IV’s.

After about five minutes Mondo was already beginning to regret his decision. His right arm and leg throbbed while his left outright _burned_. His chest also felt heavy and ached. Without the painkillers that went through his IV, he began to feel the full extent of his injuries and god was he miserable. He’d never been more thankful for pain meds in his life.

The irregular beeping on Ishimaru’s heart monitor began to go even more crazy and that’s when the full weight of what he’s started sunk in. He wasn’t a hundred percent sure, but he had a pretty good feeling that the magnesium was it? and whatever else was in Kiyotaka’s IV helped to keep his heartbeat regulated. Without it, it was obvious the boy was struggling, even without the monitor to show it. He had red blotches on his cheeks and he was beginning to sweat quite a bit, his breathing coming out as short pants.

“Hey man, I get it, yer strong. Ya win aight? This idea was stupid anyway, we should call for the nurse.”

Ishimaru shook his head ever so slightly,

“N-no, i need to do this...not to prove my strength anymore...but t-to atone for my wrongdoings. I've disrespected both you...and your brother, both of you I don’t...even know too well. I let my morals cloud my judgment of you without getting to know you first...and for that, I’m really sorry”

His voice wavered at the end and he squeezed his eyes shut, tears pricking at their corners.

Ah shit, he didn’t mean to upset the guy this much. At least he felt genuinely guilty though, he didn’t think the guy _could_ feel bad. Maybe he was too quick to judge Ishimaru too.

“Look, I’m not mad at ya ok? You may have come across like a douche, but you were only lookin’ out for me an’ Daiya’s safety. Was calling us idiots and cowards uncalled for? Prolly. Well maybe not the idiot part but ya know what I mean...anyways you were just upset, we all say things we don’ mean when we’re upset, so I don’ blame ya.”

Ishimaru looked up at Mondo, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears that ever so slowly began to drip down his flushed cheeks.

“ Oh Mondo you...you’re so nice Mondo I was so wrong about you. I’m so sorry”

He sniffled, the tears now flowing in steady streams down his face.

“Hey come on dude none of that! I already said I’m not upset. I let my anger get the best of me too and that wasn’t right either. This little contest of ours was a stupid idea huh? My body hurts like hell...how about we agree it’s a tie and call it quits?”

He smiled over at the sniffling boy, but it quickly faded when he saw the kid’s eyes begin to go in and out of focus.

“Y-yeah i think….that’s a good idea I...don’t feel so well...either”

And that’s all the warning he got before his crimson eyes rolled to the back of his head and he slumped forward, unconscious.

“Oh shit that’s not good…”

Mondo mumbled as he spammed the emergency service button. Not a minute later, nurse Naegi had rushed in, eyeing the scene with frantic eyes before going over to Ishimaru and gently sticking his IV back into his arm. As he made his way to do the same for Mondo, he raised an eyebrow, giving him a pointed look. 

“Mind explaining what happened?”

Mondo let out a nervous chuckle, making up a lie on the spot,

“Uh I couldn’t reach somethin so I had Ishi get it for me. But when he handed it to me my IV fell out?”

His nervous grin grew a bit wider at the end of his story, there was no way in hell he would believe that.

“Well...if you say so. Just be more careful next time please? Patients aren’t supposed to just get out of bed when their IV is still in place.”

And with one more suspicious glance, the nurse gave a defeated shrug and made his way out of the room.

Mondo let out a sigh of relief and looked over at the unconscious teen. He was rearranged so that he was now lying comfortably on his pillow. The little color his skin possessed began returning to normal and only a faint dust of pink remained where his scarlet flush had once been. That IV really did work wonders, even Mondo was already beginning to feel the painkillers kicking back in and sighed with relief.

He spent the next couple of hours flipping through the tv channels once again. There really wasn’t much to do here unfortunately. And he’s supposed to be here for two months? God this was going to be really fucking boring.

His focus on the screen was pulled away when he heard a groan coming from Kiyotaka. He sat up, rubbing his eyes before placing his hand on his heart, squeezing his gown a little. Mondo couldn’t help but smile, relieved that he was alright.

“Hey! You’re awake!”

He called out, grinning at the pale teen.

“Yeah it looks like it. Sorry about that heh, it, erm, happens sometimes.”

Ishimaru blushed a bit, looking away in embarrassment. This made Mondo frown a bit, the kid had passed out, he had nothing to be embarrassed about, he couldn’t help it.

“Don’t worry about it bro, I’m just glad yer alright! I shoulda never started that dumb contest, that IV’s obviously important for ya.”

He rubbed a hand behind his head sheepishly, god he’s such a fucking idiot. Take out their IVs?? That had to be one of his dumbest ideas yet! 

It didn’t take Ishimaru long to respond,

“Oh there’s no reason to apologize! I- wait did you, did you just call me Bro?”

Oh, so maybe he did. He hadn’t even realized he said it, it must’ve been out of habit or something. He saw Ishimaru begin to flush, his eyes widening as his words had settled in. _Oh no_ , did he make him uncomfortable? He hoped not. He had to clear this up fast. He put his hands up in a lazy attempt at a surrender,

“Y-yeah I guess I did. My bad. Heh, i guess it's just an old habit of mine. I’ll be sure ta watch out for it again in the future.”

It’s what Ishimaru said next that really surprised him,

“No I didn’t mean- please, you can call me bro. I actually like it a lot! I’d say at this point that’s actually quite fitting, we can be hospital bros!”

Mondo was stunned for a moment, completely at a loss of words before he finally let out a warm, booming laugh.

“Hospital bros! Haha yes! That’s perfect bro I love it!”

Ishimaru soon began to join in with laughter of his own, surprisingly hearty for a smaller guy like him.

“Hahaha yes! Hospital bros it is then! _Bro_!”

“Hahaha! Hell yeah! _Aniki_!”

“I can already feel our manly bond solidifying! _Kyodai_! Haha!”

Finally, after an insanely long and joyous fit of laughter, the boys calmed down, wiping stray tears from their eyes. And then, the door slammed open and in walked the ever-so-stoic Dr. Kirigiri. Her expression contrasted greatly with Mondo and Ishimaru’s own giggly ones. Her lips were set in a firm frown, her eyes showed nothing.

“I have some news Oowada, about your brother”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so that’s it for chapter two! This one was definitely fun to write idk why but their bickering amuses me. But its also just as equally if not more satisfying to see them get along so well :)  
> Let me know what you guys think! Is Daiya alright? Will we ever find out Kiyotaka’s proper diagnosis? We’ll find out next chapter!
> 
> Also quick note: for the future I’m still gonna say expect chapters between Thursday and Sunday and if anything the weekends will probably be more likely than anything else


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aight so we get an update on Daiya’s condition and two new characters are briefly introduced!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh omg guys I’m so sorry I did not plan to take that long of a break between this chapter and the last!! February was sorta a hectic month and I couldn’t stop thinking about this story but just couldn’t seem to find the time or motivation to just sit and type
> 
> However 
> 
> I’m now back and plan to update a lot more frequently so yay!
> 
> Thank you guys for being so patient and I hope you enjoy the chapter! <3

In that moment Mondo could've sworn he felt his heart skip a beat. This woman had news on Daiya and she did not look too thrilled... What did that mean? What happened to his brother?! Oh god, oh god please let Daiya be ok please please _please_ …

On the brink of having a panic attack, Mondo happened to look up at Kiyotaka and immediately his focus went straight to the boy's ominus eyes. He was staring right at Mondo in a way that was surprisingly grounding for him.They were easy to get lost in and staring into his glowing crimson eyes was enough to calm him down. He finally took a deep breath and returned his gaze up to Dr. Kirigiri. 

"Is Daiya ok?"

His voice was shaky but his gaze was firm, and Kirigiri almost seemed to smirk at that.

"If by ok you mean alive and stable, then yes, he is 'ok' "

Mondo almost instantly let out a relieved sigh, his brother was alive and that's all he really needed to hear. Yet, the way Kirigiri had worded that statement was rather...concerning to say the least. He needed to know the full extent of it. It seems the stoic doctor had read his mind though as she continued on without any further prompting.

"However, it's not as simple as him just being alive. The damage done to his head has left him with a traumatic brain injury, this means he will most likely have some sort of cognitive disorder upon awakening. Possibly even multiple. Currently he's in a coma but he can be expected to wake up anytime between two weeks to three months. Until then we can't say for certain the extent of his condition. I hate having to say this but once he's discharged you're going to have quite the responsibility taking care of him. I wouldn't worry yourself about it too much at the moment, but just know that you and your brother's lives won't be returning to what you may have considered normal for a long while."

Saying Mondo was disturbed was an understatement. Words simply couldn't describe how exactly he was feeling at the moment. He wasn't sure he was all that capable of taking care of his big bro. Hell, he could barely even take care of himself for fuck's sake. But, this was something for him to think about at a later time. Right now... 

"Hey Doc, does this mean I can go an' visit 'im now?"

This was all Mondo wanted from the moment he entered this damn hospital. He needed to see his brother, needed to see that he was alive with his own eyes. Kirigiri gave him a small smile,

"Of course. I'll bring you to his room to stay with him for a bit. Oh and also"

Her eyes flicked over to Kiyotaka,

"You have someone here to see you, I'll let him in while I'm escorting Mondo."

Mondo looked over to Taka and noticed him pale a bit ever so slightly. He was already so pale though, so maybe he was just imagining things because he gave Dr Kirigiri a small smile and nod. Nothing indicating that anything was wrong at all. Huh, guess Mondo was just a bit tired then if his eyes were playing tricks on him like this.

Dr. Kirigiri helped Mondo get into a wheelchair and the entire ordeal was not very pleasant at all. Everything hurt and his legs felt like they were fucking on _fire_ but if this is what it took for him to see Daiya then it was worth the pain. Taka wished him farewell and as Mondo was wheeled out of the room, he turned back towards the noirette and smiled.

"Don't miss me too much Ishi!"

He chuckled and Kiyotaka returned it as he was finally moved out of the room. As soon as he was out of there he noticed a boy that couldn't be much older than himself leaning against the wall across from the door to their room holding a stack of papers with a smug look on his pale face. He looked just like Kiyotaka except for his hair, which was a pure, snowy white. A stark contrast to Kiyotaka's jet black hair. Dr. Kirigiri had given him the signal to enter and he strode past Mondo without even sparing him a glance. That must be a relative of Taka's or something then. Interesting. He'll have to ask him about the boy later.

On the way to Daiya's room, Mondo couldn't help but to feel a bit embarrassed. He was being rolled through the hallway of a hospital on a fucking wheelchair by some woman he barely knew. Needless to say, he tried his damndest to avoid eye contact with any and all people they passed by on their trip. He didn't want anyone to see his face while he was so weak and pathetic. 

After what seemed like an eternity of utter humiliation, they finally stopped in front of a room. Upon entering, they were met with another cold stare that could rival that of Kirigiri herself. A blonde man with icy blue eyes and a pair of delicate glasses let out a huff of annoyance and continued his work with changing out Daiya's IV. What is up with this hospital and all the nasty doctors? 

Kirigiri had gone ahead and muttered something to him in a rather low tone, this in turn caused the lanky doctor to look over at Mondo and grimace before speedily finishing up his work and walking out the door. Seriously, what is this guy's problem?

"Don't mind him he's kind of an ass"

Kirigiri snorted as she wheeled Mondo closer to his brother.

"Heh, yeah, kinda figured"

Mondo let out a dry chuckle as he was finally stopped close enough that he could take in every detail of Daiya.

"I'll give you some space with him for now and at dinner time I will come to get you."

Mondo grunted in affirmation and with that Kirigiri left the room and Mondo was left alone with his bro. He took a moment just to take everything in, starting with Daiya's head which was wrapped excessively with heavy white bandages around the top of his head. His face was slack and his mouth was covered by an oxygen mask. There were bandages wrapped around both of his arms -the bandages on his left arm were much thicker and sort of resembled a cast- and what was visible of his chest, but his chest was rising and falling, which nearly brought tears to Mondo's eyes because that meant his brother was in fact alive and breathing and he couldn't have asked for anything more.

He slowly reached out his hand and took one of Daiya's calloused own and squeezed. He took a deep breath in and on the exhale he couldn't stop the strangled sob that bubbled out. He looked at Daiya's hand in his own and then over to his face and saw the dark, tired circles under his eyes and that was enough to make Mondo finally break. One tear dripped down, then two, then three and then soon enough there were too many tears to count and he was full on bawling into his older brother's chest. 

He was relieved that he still had his brother with him but at the same time he was also devastated that this had happened to him and scared for what the future might hold.

"Daiya you i-idiot...why? Why did you sacrifice your safety for a dumbass like me? Do you not have _any_ regards for your own fucking safety? Do you have any idea how absolutely FUCKED UP I'd be if you'd died?? Huh Daiya? DO YOU EVEN CARE AT ALL ABOUT WHAT THIS WOULD DO TO ME?"

He realized he was yelling and took a shallow, shaky breath before continuing on at a more reasonable volume.

"You'd've been better off if you had just let me fucking die. You shouldn't have to deal with any sort of permanent damage for my own mistakes...it's just not right bro"

He sniffled as tears continued to cascade down his face. He was at least thankful that Daiya was unconscious so he couldn't see him like this.

"I'm sorry Daiya. R-really, I am."

He sat there squeezing Daiya's hand and just staring at his face for god knows how long before his tears finally began to slow until eventually, they stopped all together. He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep until he was shaken gently by that nurse with the brown hair. What was this guy's name again? He couldn't remember for the life of him but after turning to glance at the petite man, he looked at his name tag once again, Naegi, it's Naegi. He smiled warmly down at Mondo before speaking,

"Kyo- I mean Dr. Kirigiri was in the middle of something so she had me come get you instead. Your food's already in your room for you."

Mondo gave a small huff in response before looking back at his brother one more time. 

"When can I visit 'im again?"

Naegi gave a thoughtful look before finally giving a shrug.

"Not sure. I'll have to ask later, and I'll let you know as soon as I find out"

That wasn't exactly the response Mondo wanted to hear but he didn't press any further. It took a bit longer to get back to his room than he did leaving it. The guy was pretty scrawny though so he honestly wasn't too surprised by this.

Upon reentering his and Taka's room, he and Naegi had a considerably difficult time getting Mondo back into his bed, but after an excruciating five minutes, he was fully situated with his food tray on his lap and Mr noodle arms gave a timid wave and left. During the entire affair, Kiyotaka hadn't as much as made a sound. Finding this a bit unusual for the rather vocal teen, Mondo looked over and saw him staring blankly at his bowl of soup. His eyes looked far away, like he was lost in thought or something, his face devoid of any and all emotion, and for some reason, this didn't settle well with Mondo at all.

"Hey Taka? You good there bro?"

There was no response let alone any indication that he had even heard him. So Mondo tried again.

"Kiyo, hey, Kiyotaka!"

He then clapped and that seemed to do the trick as Taka jumped a bit, his eyes widening ever so slightly, startled by the sudden loud noise. He looked over at Mondo and immediately blushed, hiding his face with his hands.

"M-Mondo! I'm so sorry! I was just lost in thought, and… well I hadn't even noticed you were back!"

He let out a rather forced chuckle and this only made Mondo question him even more. 

"What were you were think'n about? If you don't mind me asking…"

Mondo averted his gaze from Taka, a light blush dusting his cheeks. God what was up with him today? First he's an emotional wreck and now he's getting all fluffy and caring with Taka...that just isn't normal for him at all. 

"Ah it's nothing bad I assure you! I, erm, just haven't seen my brother in a while is all!"

Brother? A lightbulb blinked in Mondo's head just then. Oh!

"Is that the guy who was standin' outside with the white hair?"

An indecipherable expression flashed on Taka's face for a brief moment before he hummed in affirmation and nodded.

"Yep that's Ishida. He's older than me by four years, so he's not home too often. I'm pretty sure he's got a dorm at his university however the school is rather local, so it's not too uncommon for him to stop by at home every once in a while."

Mondo was a bit surprised that Taka and his brother had such an age gap. If he hadn't known any better he would've assumed that they were twins given how similar they look. But looking back on when he saw the guy earlier, his face was a bit more mature and angular than Kiyotaka, so maybe it wasn't all that surprising after all. That means this Ishida dude is only two years younger than Mondo's own brother. Huh, what are the odds of that? Mondo also then remembered something else he noticed about the older Ishimaru brother.

"So what were those papers he was holdin' before he came in?"

Taka's eyes lit up at the question.

"Oh! That would be all of my homework and notes from this week at school! Usually my father would just send them to the hospital after he receives them, but this time it looks like Ishida wanted to give me a surprise visit! Though I wonder how he found out I was here..."

Mondo didn't exactly get Taka's confusion. His dad probably told him or something. Right? Why wouldn't he? These thoughts were so odd that they were beginning to hurt his head so he just let it be. Who was he to try and assume what Kiyotaka's family was like anyways. Though this actually just reminded him of something he'd meant to ask a little while ago.

"Hey, Kiyo? Speaking of which, what exactly are you here for now? I know it's some sort of heart condition but like is it fatal? Can you still, like, do normal shit?"

He didn't even know what he was asking anymore but fuck that! He was curious for god's sake…

Taka looked thoughtful for a moment, his lips pursed in thought before he broke out in that near blinding grin of his.

"Well, I have what's known as long QT syndrome, or just LQTS for short! To put it simply, yes, I can still do 'normal shit', however if I become too stressed or excited, particularly after strenuous exercise, my heart's rhythm gets thrown all out of whack! This normally causes me to either faint or just get super light-headed. Sometimes my heart beats irregularly all on it's own for no apparent reason. That's normally when I'd go to the hospital to get fixed up!"

Taka spoke about his condition with way more passion than someone with such a scary diagnosis should. But there's simply nothing about this idiot that isn't passionate so this really didn't come to Mondo as much of a shocker. Hell, he kinda liked that aspect of the punctual teen.

"To answer your other question, yes, it's possible for this condition to be fatal. However! It won't be too long before I reach the age where the symptoms begin to die down for a while. So everything is totally fine!"

The way he spoke with such confidence was enough to quell any of Mondo's concerns for his kyoudai's health. Kiyotaka would be fine, and so would Daiya and himself. Everything was going to be fine. And with Taka by his side, he knew everything was gonna be even better! 

"Ya know Taka, at first I was dreading the months I'm gonna have to spend with ya but now? I couldn't be happier to have you as my new bro!"

Mondo gave Taka a large grin and reached out his fist, which Taka started at in confusion for a moment before he matched Mondo with a grin of his own when he finally realized that this was what the kids at his school called a "fistbump". He giggled a bit as he hit Mondo's knuckles with his which made Mondo blush yet again. God damn his stupid face why the fuck was he so damn _sensitive_ today?? 

Quickly looking for an excuse to hide his hella embarrassing blush from his kyoudai, he noticed the clock read 10:48pm and quickly put his untouched food aside and shut off his lamp shouting,

"Well would ya look at the time! It's gettin' pretty late and we need rest to heal so I'm gonna hit the hay! Goodnight bro!"

In the visible light left from Taka's lamp Mondo saw Taka roll his eyes with an amused smirk on his face. 

"I suppose you are right, it is rather late... See you bright and early then! Goodnight to you as well Mondo!"

And with that, Taka had turned off his lamp and the room was officially shrouded in darkness, perfectly concealing whatever remained of Mondo's pink cheeks. The biker would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous for what the near future had in store, however he was able to rest easy for the night with his mind set on the fact that everything was gonna be alright in the end. Like seriously, how could anything possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh boy Mondo are you in for one hell of a ride just you wait hahah.
> 
> Anyways, that’s a wrap for the chapter! 
> 
> I have several other story ideas that I may start relatively soon...or not idk yet but if you’re interested in more ishimondo content besides this story then keep an eye out for any future uploads!
> 
> Hope y’all are doing well and are enjoying the story so far! Let me know what you think if you’d like I’d love to hear it! 
> 
> Cya next chapter! ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so that’s it for chapter one! This is already so fun to write haha I’m way to excited about this.
> 
> Like I mentioned at the start I don’t really have any kind of schedule at the moment for this but if I ever do decide on one ill post in in the beginning and end notes of a future chapter
> 
> Thanks for reading! Till next time!


End file.
